So Proud
by NerdGirl123
Summary: John looks at his boys and reflects on how lucky he is to have them, even when he has nothing else. Fluffy Wee!Chesters. Review, Review, Review.


**Hola, Just a quick one-shot here. I just wanted to write something softer about John. Sorry for any mistakes. Reviews are golden.**

**-NerdGirl123**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters._

"Remember Dean..." John warned.

"Yeah yeah, shoot first ask questions later. I know Dad." Dean replied in a bored yet still respectful voice. John smiled at his eldest son before ruffling up his hair; effectively ruining Dean's once perfectly styled locks. Dean shooed him off and began trying to sort his hair back into some sort of order whilst John looked over his shoulder at his youngest son, Sam.

He smiled before turning back to face Dean once more. "Look after Sammy Dean." John said gruffly before picking up his packed duffel and walking out the door of yet another crappy motel room. He stood and waited by the door until he heard the definitive click of the lock being snapped into place.

As he made his way to the beloved Impala, something in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He had walked past the small window looking out from the room onto the car park. The dull light was just bright enough to illuminate the two Winchester boys. John stopped and made his way over to the window slowly.

When he reached it, he peered cautiously inside, not wanting either of his sons to notice him watching. The sight he saw brought tears to his eyes - although John would never admit this; Winchester men don't cry.

14 year old Dean was sitting next to Sam, apparently helping him with his homework. As John watched Sam threw his head back in laughter at something Dean said and Dean smiled at his brother's extreme reaction.

John remembered the night Mary had died so clearly - like it was only yesterday- how could he ever forget? It had been 10 years since he had stopped being the true father he knew he should be being, but he knew he could never be the man he was before.

But even though he had been a terrible father, he couldn't have been prouder of his boys. Looking at them together made him realise it more than ever.

Dean was growing up to be extremely handsome; he looked so similar to his mother. Sometimes this caused a twinge of pain to shoot through John's chest. Dean had Mary's beautiful green eyes that seemed to stare right into John's soul; he never had been able to lie to those eyes, even though he wished he had. He wished he had never told his son about the true horrors of the world when he was so young. He realised it was because of him that both of his sons were so mature. But Dean never complained about the burden his father had placed upon him, not once. His main concern was always Sam, he was the most selfless person John had ever met - and even though it was one of John's biggest fears - he knew Dean would grow to be one of the greatest hunters ever to have lived.

And Sam; Only 10 years of age, but incredibly smart and resourceful. John knew Sam resented him for the life they lived. He knew that all Sam wanted was to be 'normal', but he also knew that Sam was kind and brave like his brother. Sometimes he wondered if Sam was too kind, he worried about the times he came back from a hunt to find Sam with bruises. Sam always said they were nothing, but Dean would always tell him later that Sam had stood up to another bully and ended up getting hit. But never the less, John admired Sam's need to defend others, he knew it was one of the best quality's a person could have.

He knew how lucky he was to have his boys to look after each other. They were closer to each other than either of them were to John, and many a times John had had to punish them for lying, simply to try and protect the other. Their bond amazed John every day.

He knew that no matter what happened to him, or his boys, that no matter who they chose to be, he would always love them more than anything. Because they were the Winchester family, and the Winchester family always survived...together.


End file.
